The present invention is directed to an electronic controller card enclosure located on an agricultural combine having a box that is fixedly mounted to the supporting structure of the combine. The box is provided with a sealing cover having inwardly projecting fingers for holding electronic controller cards.
As agricultural combines become more sophisticated, the use of electronic control means, such as microprocessors and related circuitry becomes more prevalent. With other large off-road vehicles, the electronic control means have been mounted on electronic controller cards which are readily replaceable. Agricultural combines operate in a very dirty and dusty environment and the electronic control means must be protected from the dust and dirt if the combine is to operate efficiently. In addition, the electronic control means must be readily accessible so that it can be repaired easily.
The present invention provides an enclosure for electronic controller cards which both protects the cards from the harsh environment in which the combine operates, while also being readily accessible for the replacement and maintenance of the controller cards.